D'où je me tiens, rien n'a changé
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Roswell, New Mexico (Reboot) Résumé : Une nuit, alors qu'ils sont encore adolescents, Alex est là pour Michael.
1. Vendredi

Titre : **D'où je me tiens, rien n'a changé.**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

**OOO**

Cet homme n'a fait que lui apprendre à souffrir en silence.

_Tu vas fermer ta gueule ?! Exige son tuteur en posant une paume épaisse sur sa bouche pour le faire taire.

La caravane tremble alors que Michael se débat. La vieille carcasse métallique ne filtre aucune de leurs engueulades. Il y en a plusieurs par semaine, mais ça ne semble pas perturber le voisinage. A l'occasion, le Sherif vient frapper à la porte pour apporter un peu de calme mais...

Mais pas ce soir.

Michael étouffe dans des larmes qu'il n'arrive pas à contenir. La main est hermétiquement scellée sur son visage, et la panique ne l'aide pas à économiser son souffle. Monsieur Guérin est toujours sur lui, en train de frapper ses côtes comme si ça pouvait le calmer. Au moins, Michael peut se concentrer sur la douleur et oublier ce qui est en train de se passer. Il ne pense qu'à la douleur.

Il n'y a qu'elle.

Une nébuleuse constante dans sa vie, et qu'il ne changerait pour rien au monde si ça peut épargner Max et Isobel. Ils méritent d'avoir une belle vie. Michael aime penser qu'ils les a sauvé d'une certaine manière. C'est ce qu'il se raconte quand il se sent seul la nuit, pour avoir moins mal. Michael a longtemps essayé d'être comme Max et Isobel, mais il y avait toujours un défaut. Puis, il y a eu ce jour horrible où ils ont été adopté sans lui... Il ne sera jamais comme eux.

Il est un putain d'animal...alors ils l'ont placé chez des animaux.

Là, où est sa place.

La caravane devient silencieuse aux heures sombres de la nuit. Michael est allongé sur le sol froid et humide. Non loin de lui, il peut entendre les ronflements de son tuteur alcoolisé qui s'est effondré sans le moindre remord après... Michael observe le vide devant lui. Tout est mort à l'intérieur, depuis longtemps. Lentement, il se reconnecte à la réalité et il est a nouveau capable de bouger ses membres. Il bouge légèrement une jambe avec le besoin furieux de vouloir prendre la fuite pour s'éloigner de ce tombeau. Il y va lentement car tout son corps lui fait mal et qu'il ne veut pas faire de bruit. Il aurait trop peur de le réveiller. L'angoisse dégouline le long de son dos car le froissement de ses vêtements sonne comme un concerto pour bariton. C'est à peine s'il ose respirer quand il enjambe son bourreau. Puis, avec mille précautions, Michael parvient à se faufiler dehors.

L'air frais sur son visage est comme une délivrance. Avec prudence, il s'éloigne de la résidence et des autres caravanes. Quand il sort du site sans avoir fait de bruit, il commence à accélérer la cadence de manière maladroite car il boitille. Il marche jusque dans le désert. Là, où il s'est écrasés avec Max et Isobel.

Là-bas, il observe le ciel. Il pense à ces gens qui le cherchent peut-être. Il pense à sa famille, à son père et à sa mère qui l'auraient probablement aimé. Il pense à ceux qui l'ont perdu sur une planète où il ne peut échapper à la douleur. Il se demande si toute cette souffrance en vaut la peine. Parfois, il perd espoir et il veut simplement crever. Malgré Isobel, et malgré Max. La vie serait tellement plus facile pour eux. L'équation est facile et logique. A deux, c'est mieux. Et puis, il ne veut plus voir les remords dans leurs regards, car ils auront eu la chance d'avoir une famille aimante, alors que lui…

Michael n'a personne.

Personne n'a jamais voulu de lui.

Michael est à l'endroit précis où la navette s'est crashée, et il s'effondre. Il se laisse tomber à genoux sur le sol poussiéreux, la tête résolument levée vers le ciel. Il n'arrive pas à crier mais son désespoir s'échappe en onde magnétique tout autour de lui. Il a tellement mal. Sa douleur est comme une prière faite aux étoiles pour le ramener vers quelqu'un. Il ne demande pas grand-chose.

Il demande pardon au ciel pour ce qu'il est, puis il se replie sur lui pour ne plus rien ressentir, et peut-être disparaître.

_Michael !

Mais Michael n'entend pas qu'on l'appelle.

Alex savait où le trouver. A l'instant précis où il a appris que Michael n'était pas avec Max et Isobel, Alex a compris ce qu'il se passait.

Il voudrait que ça soit la première fois qu'il trouve Michael ici, seul en plein milieu du désert, tremblotant de mal et de peine, bien incapable d'appeler à l'aide, mais ce n'est pas la vérité.

Alex s'agenouille près de la forme de Michael qui est replié sur lui. Michael n'est que trémulation, et son corps reste prostré à étouffer ses pleurs pour ne pas faire de bruit...jamais.

_ Quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là... Commence doucement Alex en posant une main sur le dos de Michael. Ce dernier tressaille, alors Alex recule doucement sa main en soupirant son impuissance.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait cette fois ? Demande Alex mais il n'est pas certain de vouloir entendre la réponse.

Michael ne lui répond jamais de toute manière.

Malgré la douleur, Michael bouge et relève la tête.

Le regard d'Alex s'assombrit en apercevant le visage en face de lui. Il tend une main vers la joue tuméfiée de son ami. Michael s'écarte car il a honte. Il ne devrait pas avoir honte.

_Tu ne peux pas rester là. Lui dit Alex.

Michael lève la tête vers le ciel noir et ses étoiles. Ils ne viendront pas.

_Je suis tellement fatigué…

La voix de Michael craque. Il n'ose ses moments de faiblesse qu'en présence d'Alex. Alex qui ne juge jamais.

_Allez, viens. Lui dit Alex en aidant Michael à se lever.

Le corps de Michael n'est plus drainé par l'adrénaline, et tout son corps hurle de douleur alors qu'il essaie d'avancer. Alex glisse un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir mais Michael siffle en s'écartant.

_Le salaud. Rage Alex entre ses dents, se sentant impuissant.

_ Ne dis rien à Max et Isobel.

Michael le supplie presque à chaque fois. Et Alex voudrait que ça ne soit pas le cas, mais Max et Isobel sont au courant de peu de chose.

Alex voudrait pouvoir faire plus.

_ Seulement si tu rentres avec moi. Mon père n'est pas là.

**OOO**

Alex n'arrive pas à dormir. Il observe Michael allongé dans son lit, le thorax recouvert de compresses et d'alcool qu'il a bandé lui-même. Un vieux truc pour désenflammer les traces de coups bourgeonnantes. Michael n'a pas tardé à s'endormir après les soins. Il était exténué. Alex n'a pas osé lui retirer son jeans et ses chaussettes, il ne veut pas rompre son repos qui est une grâce à ses yeux.

Mais les démons de Michael ne sont jamais bien loin. Ils rôdent pour s'abattre sur lui dans les moments de faiblesse. Dans son sommeil, le visage de Michael se crispe et ses lèvres remues sans faire de bruits.

Alex se lève pour se glisser près de son ami, et le corps de Michael se tend quelques secondes avant qu'Alex lui murmure :

_Tout va bien. Ce n'est que moi. Dors.

**OOO**

**Dans l'espoir que certains aient regardé le reboot. Perso, j'ai eu du mal le premier épisode et après...ça a filé tout seul.**


	2. Lundi après les cours

**Note : J'avais commencé à écrire cette fic avant qu'on sache que Michael était revenu sur Roswell à l'âge de 11 ans. Donc, ici, il ne vit pas dans une famille de religieux fondamentaux détraqués mais chez un homme alcoolique et violent comme dans la série initiale.**

**OOO Lundi après-midi OOO**

D'une allure qui se veut décontractée, Michael entre au CrashDown pour rejoindre Max et Isobel. Il essaie de ne pas penser au fait qu'il porte les mêmes vêtements depuis vendredi. Il n'est pas rentré chez lui après son face à face avec Hank. Il n'en avait pas la force, et encore moins le courage. Michael se sent minable d'avoir si peur de lui. Hank n'est qu'un être humain, et il pourrait le pulvériser rien qu'en y pensant. Seulement, Michael est un moins que rien. On lui répéte depuis son enfance.

En ce début de semaine, Michael a une appréhension. Il voudrait ne pas entendre la petite voix dans sa tête qui lui murmure que quelque chose cloche. Il n'a croisé ni Max, ni Isobel. Le bahut de Roswell n'est pas si grand et il faut le vouloir pour manquer quelqu'un. Tout le monde se connait, ce qui est parfois difficile quand il faut faire face à des rumeurs. Michael sait qu'on parle de lui. Il a parfois honte de traîner avec Max et Isobel, à cause du tort qu'il pourrait leur apporter. Leurs parents sont des gens aisés, rien ne devrait les rassembler. Alors, Michael se prépare au jour où ils se détourneront de lui.

Peut-être aujourd'hui. Il pue la sueur et la crasse. Franchement, même un cabot ne voudrait pas être son ami.

Michael se paralyse sur place. Il inspire et il essaie de se rassurer. Ça ne dure qu'un bref instant. Il a appris à gérer ses angoisses au fil des placements miteux.

Il ne fait pas partie de la famille Evans, mais Ils sont un trio inséparable.

_Presque… _

Michael inspire et expire encore. Parfois, il a du mal à chasser ses idées noires et ça le renvoie à ce gamin perdu dans le désert, angoissé et apeuré. Il ne veut plus l'être.

Il y a un nœud à la place de son estomac. Peut-être la faim ? Michael a très peu mangé ce weekend. Hank, son père adoptif n'est pas du genre à faire la cuisine. Au contraire, il exige que ce soit Michael qui s'applique à cette tâche, et avec ce qu'il y a dans les placards, les repas sont rarement complets. En son absence, Hank aura probablement comblé sa faim avec de l'alcool et un peu compagnie.

Michael a toujours la nausée quand il pense à Hank, et il est presque soulagé en devinant ce à quoi il a échappé ce weekend.

Michael a l'impression de pouvoir respirer à nouveau quand il aperçoit Max et Isobel. Ensuite, il balaie rapidement la salle du regard. Son cœur trébuche sur Alex.

Alex est assis à la même table que Maria, Liz et Rosa. Il croise le regard de Michael au moment où il entre, et ils échangent tous les deux un sourire timide mais complice.

Maria remarque l'échange et elle donne un petit coup d'épaule à son ami en rigolant.

Si le trio extraterrestre est inconnu pour le commun des mortels, ce n'est pas le cas pour ceux-là. Ils savent tout, et ils sont un solide groupe d'amis sur lequel ils peuvent s'appuyer.

_Salut.

La voix de Max ramène Michael sur terre.

_Salut.

Michael s'installe et presque immédiatement, il ressent un malaise. Il y a une force qui l'écrase. Il ne se sent pas à sa place.

Isobel est silencieuse et elle observe Max avec intensité en ignorant sciemment Michael. Ils sont occupés à se disputer sous son nez par télépathie et Michael est presque certain que c'est lui le problème.

Il gâche toujours tout. Ça va recommencer, et Il sera à nouveau seul et perdu.

Sans eux.

Michael sent son estomac se tordre.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Bougonne Michael nonchalance.

Quelque chose cloche chez lui. Forcément. Il est passé entre tellement de mains qui le détestaient tous. Les coups sont devenus une évidence, parfois un soulagement. Personne ne s'attache à lui, ou jamais longtemps. Max et Isobel ne seront pas l'exception.

Isobel décide de terminer l'aparté avec son frère pour baisser les yeux sur la table sans répondre à la question de Michael.

_Isobel… ? La voix de Michael est tendue.

Isobel garde les yeux vissés sur la table, la mâchoire crispée. Alors Michael se tourne vers Max.

_C'est quoi le problème ? veut savoir Michael. Son estomac se tort à nouveau, et Michael ne sait pas si c'est de faim ou de peur.

_Vendredi…Dit simplement Isobel.

Michael ne peut empêcher la projection d'images dans le fond de son crâne. Elles le paralysent durant un instant, et il ne sait plus respirer. Il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais rien ne sort. Il n'y a que ces images.

__Un dégénéré comme toi. Sois reconnaissant._

Michael ne peut pas leurs expliquer. Ils ne supporteraient pas la vérité. Ils ne comprendraient pas. Michael préfère boire de l'acétone pour diluer la douleur en attendant que les bleus disparaissent plutôt que de leur avouer ce qu'il subit. Plutôt que de leurs dévoiler à quel point il est pathétique.

_Je ne pouvais pas venir...

Michael ne ment pas. Il n'aurait pas su venir. Pas avec l'enfer que lui a fait vivre Hank.

Isobel renâcle et Michael n'a pas besoin d'avoir un lien psychique avec elle pour deviner ce qu'elle pense. Elle est très en colère contre lui.

_Parceque tu crois qu'on avait envie d'y aller ? On l'a fait pour toi. Juste pour toi. Tu passes la majeure partie du temps à ruminer sur notre ancienne vie, et quand on se décide finalement à aller les voir, tu nous plante sans prévenir ?! Lui balance Isobel avec colère.

Michael encaisse sans rien dire. Il voulait vraiment revoir les capsules. Il n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde. Il pensait que Max et Isobel le savaient.

Ce soir-là, Hank Guerin était ivre d'un mauvais alcool, et ça s'est mal passé. Très mal passé.

__Vas-y. Frotte en remuant ton cul comme tu sais si bien le faire. Se moque Hank en observant avec amusement son fils adoptif gratter le sol avec une éponge. _

_Michael porte des vêtements féminins, ceux que Hank l'oblige à porter juste pour l'humilier._

Il y a comme un courant d'air à l'intérieur de Michael. Une colère sourde qui voudrait tout exploser autour de lui. Personne ne doit savoir. Instinctivement, il tourne la tête vers celui qui en sait le plus. Voir Alex le réconforte un peu mais ça n'efface pas la honte et la colère qui rugissent en lui. Il pourrait crever maintenant pour que personne ne sache.

_T'es qu'un égoïste. Tu ne mérites pas qu'on se soucie de toi. Crache Isobel avec colère. Ses paroles dépassent sa pensée mais c'est trop tard.

La remarque d'Isobel est violente, plus que les coups que Michael peut recevoir. Michael est un moins que rien qui ne mérite pas qu'on s'inquiète pour lui.

Max n'a pas l'opportunité d'intervenir pour apaiser les choses, Michael le devance.

_Tu as raison. On n'est pas une famille. Rétorque Michael au même moment où des salières explosent sur les tables voisines.

Max et Isobel sursautent.

Michael se sent déchiré en deux, pourtant il parvient à se lever, et profitant du carnage que provoque les salières, Michael finit par sortir.

**OOO**


End file.
